Meeting the Winchesters
by DisneyDreamer01
Summary: Sam and Dean need back up for a case. So when Bobby is to busy he sends Grace and Rocky to help.


I dont own supernaturel even if I wish I did! And Rocky belongs to my amazing friend JinxEmpress who helped me write this one-shot

Meeting the Winchesters

"Bobby we need help with this hunt." Sam said in the phone.

"Well I guess I could just drop everything here to help your sorry little butts." Bobby responded.

"No Bobby it's fine we'll figure it out." Sam said as he pushed his hair out of his face.

"I can send some hunters I know to help if you want?"

"Sure, what are their names?"

"Grace and Rocky."

"Ok when can they be here?"

"Tomorrow. Don't do anything stupid till then you idjits." And with that Bobby hung up the phone.

Time skip to meeting the girls

"When are they getting here?" Dean asked for the tenth time. They were waiting at an old diner to meet Grace and Rocky. Just at this time two girls walked in. One had brown hair that reached her waist and big hazel eyes that couldn't decide if they were chocolaty brown or bright green. She wore a faded pink shirt that read 'awkward turtle' with a yellow turtle on its back for pants she wore dark purple skinny jeans and rainbow converse. The girl next to her had long strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore a black tank top and a red plaid shirt with black skinny jeans and black converse that looked like they were falling apart. They looked around till the hazel-eyed girl pointed at Sam and Dean with a smile. They both walked to Sam and Dean.

"Are you Sam and Dean?" Asked the strawberry blonde.

"Yes and you are Grace and Rocky?" Asked Sam.

"Yep! I'm Grace and this Rocky." The brunette happily said as she sat in the booth.

"Sorry we're late someone had to have a milkshake." Rocky said as she too sat at the booth.

"Hey I'm sorry but that milkshake was calling my name. Couldn't you hear it? Grace, you want me. Grace, you need me. Oh, speaking of milkshakes can I get another one?"

"No you can't you will be more hype than you are right now." Rocky said.

"Fine." Grace said pouting.

"So you know Bobby?" Sam asked confused that there's were girls hunters.

"Yep I love Bobby! He's amazing!" Grace said.

"So your hunters?" Dean asked.

"Yeah and it sounds like you need help. What's the case?" Rocky responded.

"I can't wait to hunt something! Rocky said that this one would be hard but I'm not scared. Am I Rocky?"

"Just ignore her. She a better hunter then she looks, sometimes." Rocky said.

"Hey I'm the best hunter ever alive!" Grace said proudly.

"The last hunt we went on you fell over your shoe laces. The only reason we didn't die was because the werewolf couldn't stop laughing at you."

"We still killed it!"

"Ok well this case has a list of people who are here one day and back the next but with a weird carving for human meet." Sam said changing the subject.

"Maybe ghouls?" Rocky guessed.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking but I'm not sure yet." Sam said as Grace tried to keep a spoon on her nose which Rocky took from her. The waiter came by and took their orders and as Grace tried to order a milkshake Rocky covered her mouth.

"She doesn't need a milkshake." Rocky said still holding Grace's mouth closed.

"Right, ok I'll be back in a minute with your drinks." The waiter said as he walked away. Rocky let go of Grace's mouth.

"Your hand taste funny." Grace said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well your tongue doesn't feel the best either so deal with it." Rocky said wiping her hand on her jeans.

"So um how long have you been hunting?" Sam asked.

"Seven years we started when I was eighteen and Rocky was twenty-one and I'm now twenty-five and she's twenty-eight." Grace said.

"I don't feel old till you remind me that I'm almost thirty." Rocky groaned.

"What made you join the job?" Dean asked confused how Grace has lived in the job for so long.

"We don't have to talk about that. When are we talking to the witnesses?" Rocky asked.

"Tomorrow." Sam responded.

"Who are the witnesses?" Grace asked.

"There's this little girl who's dad was taken yesterday and this man's wife was taken yesterday to."

"Ok me and Rocky will talk to the little girl and ya'll can talk to the man." Grace said as the waiter came back with the drinks he also brought a milkshake for Grace.

"Yay!" Grace said as she took a sip from the chocolatey drink.

"Don't worry it's on the house." The waiter said with a wink.

"Thanks, you're so kind." Grace said.

"Yeah so here's my number if you ever want to hang out." The waiter said handing Grace a napkin with a number written on it.

"Ok goodbye with you." Rocky said through gritted teeth waving him away.

"Oh friends!" Grace said taking the napkin as the waiter walked away.

"Right friends." Dean said as Rocky kicked him under the table.

"What was that for?" Dean asked.

"Grace um is special for her age. She doesn't know much about boys." Rocky said.

"Sure I do I know they're really cute." Grace said.

"So she's a virgin?" Dean asked.

"Yes and if you do anything you will not live to see the next day." That's when Sam and Dean noticed the silver ring on Grace's left ring finger. After this the food came out and they all start eating.

"So how long have you guys been hunting?" Rocky asked.

"All our lives." Dean replied.

"Wow really? So, you guys were like kid soldiers." Grace said amazed.

"Yeah I guess." Sam said.

"So who taught you how?" Rocky asked.

"Our dad." Dean said.

"Where is he?" Grace asked.

"He passed away." Sam replied.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Grace said covering her mouth from the surprise.

"Oh it's fine it happened a long time ago." Sam said trying to keep a smile on his face.

"But that doesn't change anything. It's like a hole in your heart that's forever gone." Grace said with a frown.

"I'm guessing you would know from experience." Dean said.

"Yeah that's how we started the job. Both of our families were killed from vampires. Bobby was only able to save us." Grace said looking down and fidgeting with her hands. After this the table filled with a silence that was so thick you could cut it.

"Well that was awkward." Dean said.

"Sorry I had a case of word vomit." Grace said with a smile.

"Your fine." Sam said.

"So do you normally eat rabbit food?" Rocky asked Sam. Grace and Dean started laughing and looked at Sam who was eating a salad.

"Um I like to eat healthy so I guess." Sam said confused.

"Ok well then I'm calling you rabbit till you eat a burger." Rocky said as Grace and Dean were still laughing at Sam's confused face.

"Rocky really likes nicknames. Like for me I'm love. I still don't know why but whatever." Grace said.

"So what would you call me?" Dean asked with a smile.

"How about pretty boy?" Rocky said with her finger on her chin like she was thinking.

"Sure but I get to call you something to." Dean said.

"Ok what will it be pretty boy?"

"I'll have to think about it."

"Fine." Rocky said as the check for the food came by which they paid for.

"So what motel is it?" Rocky asked as they all walked out of the diner.

"Crown motel. It's right down the road on the left." Sam said as him and Dean walked to the impala.

"Ok cool thanks guys see you there." Rocky said as she walked to her car.

"Wait!" Grace yelled as she ran to the boys. Once she reached them she gave them a big group hug.

"See ya'll there!" Grace yelled as she ran back to Rocky's car.

After their case Dean, Sam, Grace, and Rocky were partners till the end. They were always together nothing could tear them apart not even Death himself


End file.
